The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to chat summarization.
Summarization may relate to the process of generating a shortened document of a corpora. In the field of computing and computer analytics, summarization may be performed using natural language processing software capable of determining one or more major points of the document to be summarized and placing those identified points into a logical sequence. Furthermore, computer summarization of data may be capable of understanding user preconfigured variables when creating a summary, such as summary length, writing style, and syntax.